


Cell's Return

by Shameless_Shell



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Shell/pseuds/Shameless_Shell
Summary: Cell is back from Hell, and he is looking for none other then Son Gohan. With his new form he is one of the most powerful beings in the universe, will the Z Fighters prevail?





	

Cell sat on a rock, deep in the abyss known as Hell. He stared at the ground, wondering if he should of done what he did. The memory still haunts him, he was being beaten by a child. That child was none other than Son Gohan. Maybe if he hadn't played around, he wouldn't be in this situation. Cell had lost count of how many years he had been here, tormented by the memories of his defeat. He clinched his fist, anger clearly written on his features. It doesn't matter how long he would be here, he would never forget that memory. Cell tried calming himself countless times by saying that in another timeline he won and destroyed that universe. But that wouldn't work. He had heard the Frieza got out, but he botched that and was sent straight back. 'Maybe if I get strong enough, ill be able to get out of this place' He thought, remembering when he saw Super Buu rip a hole to get out of the Room of Spirit and Time. Cell smirked and wondered why he hadn't thought of this sooner, If Frieza was able to get that strong in 4 months, imagine what he could do in 1 year. 

He got off the rock and decided to get to work right away if he wanted to get out of here and get his revenge. He was obviously rusty since he hadn't even used his powers since he got here. Cell aimed his finger at a row of rocks and fired for the one in the middle, he hit one on the far left. Training was a must. Cell did training much like Frieza did, except he used his Zenkai boosts a lot. He would self destruct to get massive power boosts, once in the morning, once in the afternoon and once at night. Some days he blew himself up nonstop. He did this far from everyone, not to alert Otherworld and get the Z Fighters on his case. Of course it was always the same in Hell so he estimated when it was day or night. 

He continued his training for a full year. Target practice, Zenkai boosting and more. Non-stop, 24/7. Once the year was up, Cell felt more powerful than ever. He had more than one trick up his sleeve for the Z Fighters. He was finally ready to return. Watch out, Son Gohan, Someone is coming for you.


End file.
